Incertezas
by Fioccos
Summary: Em uma carta ela coloca todo o seu sentimento reprimido por anos. Talvez neste pedaço de papel seja o fim de todo o sofrimeto dos dois. DG


"_Querido Draco, _

_Você deve estar se perguntando o porquê desta carta depois de tanto tempo. Mas senti uma saudade muito grande de você, afinal faz 3 anos que nos separamos e dês de então nunca mais o vi, e nem soube noticias suas. Não sei por onde começar, afinal são tantos sentimentos dentro de mim que fica difícil dizer o que eu sinto por você. Hoje acho que é mais uma mistura de ódio, raiva, paixão, amor, desprezo e desejo. Um tanto confuso, não? Mas é o que sinto. Ódio e raiva por você ter me deixado. Desejo pelos seus beijos ardentes, sua pele gélida, a maneira como você me tocava. Amor como uma mãe preocupada, e uma irmã atenta e uma amiga para qualquer hora._

_Paixão? Sim, sempre escutei que a gente ama muitas vezes, mas que você se apaixona apenas uma vez na vida. E para o meu desespero eu me apaixonei por você. Quem me dera poder deixar de te amar, tudo seria mais fácil._

_Depois que você se foi tentei reconstruir a minha vida, sai com muitos caras, mas não me interessei por nenhum, afinal eu só queria você. Eu acabei me tornando noiva do Harry, como você deve ter ficado sabendo, mas percebi que não podia destruir a vida dele como você fez com a minha, e eu com o meu espírito de dignidade da Grifinória como você sempre dizia, terminei tudo com ele, afinal ele nunca passou de mais um irmão para mim._

_Quando você me deu as costas e saiu por aquela porta, você simplesmente destruiu a minha alma, você me jogou em um poço fundo e escuro onde a única coisa que tinha nele era agonia. Afinal eu confiei em você cegamente, enfrentei tudo e todos por você, e com a brisa mais leve tudo que tínhamos conquistado desmoronou._

_Eu sempre me pergunto de foi que nos vacilamos. Talvez tenha sido seu ciúmes doentio e meu amor incondicional. A única coisa que eu sei é que eu nunca me arrependi de nada. Afinal você me salvou de mim mesma._

_Apezar de todo o sofrimento que você me fez passar eu não consigo sentir raiva de você. Afinal foi você que me deu a coisa que eu mais amo no mundo._

_Semana passada eu encontrei sua mãe no beco diagonal. Ela estava linda como sempre. Narcissa se assustou quando me viu com um garotinho de 2 anos e meio. Lembro nitidamente das palavras dela."_

-O Draco não sabe. –Narcissa disse fitando Ginny.

-Não.

-Interessante, os dois tão parecidos, até os olhos tão gelados e o sorriso cativante. –ela sorriu –Acho que ele gostaria de saber. –ela se virou par ao garotinho - como você se chama?

-Willian, -ele disse encarando-a - e você moça?

-Narcissa Black Malfoy.

-Mamãe ela tem o mesmo sobrenome que eu meu.

-Sim meu anjo eu sei, ela é casada com o vovô Lucius. –Ginny disse com um sorriso triste.

-Ela é minha avô?

-Sim pequeno eu sou sua avó, mas Ginny como você conseguiu colocar o mesmo sobrenome se ele não reconheceu a criança?

-Lucius, ele sabe de tudo.

-Entendo, por isso tanto mistério e afeição por você. –Ginny olhou atônita. –ele sempre xingou Draco por ele ter lhe deixado.

A ruiva apenas piscou os olhos.

-Já vou indo Ginny, afinal Bellatrix está me esperando, mas eu não quero perder o contato com você e com este pestinha. Afinal ele é meu único neto e quero ver ele crescer.

-Claro, neste fim-de-semana vai lá em casa com Lucius.

-Então está combinado, eu irei.

Lagrimas brotaram dos olhos de Ginny manchando algumas partes do pergaminho. Ela limpou as lagrimas que insistiam em cair, ela segurou o choro e continuou a carta. Ela sabia que se para-se não teria coragem para continuar.

"_Não sei se sua mãe lhe disse, mas o garotinho que estava nos meus braços era o meu filho. O nosso filho. Quando você me deixou eu não sabia que estava grávida, apenas soube após um desmaio._

_Quando soube, eu me desesperei, a única coisa que fiz foi chorar. Na hora que eu mais precisei de você, eu fiquei sozinha você não estava lá para me amparar. Mas não o julgo por causa disso, afinal eu também errei._

_Saiba que o seu filho carrega o seu nome. Sim, ele é um Malfoy legitimo. Como eu fiz isso? Digamos que o seu pai foi muito gentil. Ele me mostrou que se redimiu com a sociedade, ele me ajudou em todos os momentos, só agora eu sei como ele é um homem digno, e com certeza ele vai ser um homem que o meu filho vai admirar muito._

_Se um dia você quiser ver o garoto, saiba que você vai ter muito orgulho dele, afinal ele é a sua copia em total perfeição. Dês dos traços do corpo até na maneira de agir, tem hora que ele me deixa maluca. A única coisa que eu lamento sobre ele, é que com certeza ele ira ser da Sonserina._

_Acho que já me prolonguei muito nesta carta, não? Eu só queria saber como você está. Por acaso você está namorando? Noivo? Se casou, se bem que eu não creio que você tenha se casado, pois não apareceu em nenhum jornal. Onde esta trabalhando? Está administrando os negócios da família como você sempre quis? Apesar de ver seu pai toda semana ele não me dá noticias suas, ele acha isso um tanto doloroso para mim._

_Saiba que o Willian é louco para conhecer o pai, ele sempre pergunta por você. Eu apenas digo que você está muito longe para poder vir nos ver, o que não deixa de ser verdade. Afinal você sempre viveu mergulhado nesse seu mundo egoísta que não permite que ninguém se aproxime de você. Mas saiba que eu tentei te tirar daí. Só Merlin sabe o quanto. Espero que você tenha deixado este seu egoísmo de lado, guardado em alguma gaveta esquecia em algum lugar._

_A única coisa que eu lhe desejo é felicidades de todo coração._

_ Com amor de sua_

_ Ginny"_

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o pergaminho entre as suas mãos, e o lacrou. Ginny ouviu um choro no quarto ao lado, se levantou da escrivaninha e deixou a carta na mesa de cabeceira e foi para junto do filho, sem saber se algum dia teria coragem de enviar aquela carta. Afinal um dia ela o amou cegamente e ele destruiu a alma pura e viva que ela sempre teve, deixando apenas o pó no coração dela que sem saber que ele também havia sofrido por ter se apaixonado por ela, mas seu orgulho foi maior que seu amor. Bastava ela dar o primeiro passo, para que tudo desabrocha-se novamente em seus corações apaixonados.

* * *

N/A: Apenas uma Short que eu fiz a muito tempo que apenas tive coragem de digitar agora.

Eu sei que faz muito tempo que eu não atualizo nenhuma fic minha, mas minha vida tá um caos, não me restando quase momento nenhum de lazer, e por sinal não era para eu estar aqui, tinha que estar estudando, amanha tem 3 provas, uma dicertaçao da mini-onu para entregar, mais milhares de deveres, e uma apostila para estudas... mas mesmo assim estou aqui...

Prometo não demorar para atualizar Lagrimas de Sangue, já estou com bastante coisa escrita e estou pensando em dividir o capitulo em dois, ainda não sei o que faço, mas logo eu atualizo.

Beijos

Fioccos


End file.
